Forgiven
by Agustinolix
Summary: Forgiveness is hard, but so very worth it. Marriage fic. (Image from K9)


**This story is a sequel to No Regrets. You don't HAVE to read it, but it has some mentions about it (which may be big, but I honestly dunno).**

**Also, I don't know how to do introductions. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell was a man of war. He fought every battle with his soul, always wanting to win and outbest his long-time rival, Fox McCloud. He was skilled, just like his nemesis; he was fierce, giving it all to get the kill; he was cunning, always knowing what to do. He was a rival worth fighting for.

He was the _enemy_, the man that had to be taken down if you wanted to achieve victory. He got on the bad guy's side when the war started, and he became a big target for Corneria and Star Fox.

…But everything, as bad as it is, can change.

Wolf was standing in front of the bathroom's mirror, placing his trembling hands on the sink and staring at his agitated face. "I'm screwed."

"Come on, boss! You have this." The other deep voice said behind the door. "You've been planning this wedding for months; you can't back away now."

_Marriage_. Something Wolf never expected to happen, yet there he was, in a black tuxedo, black pants and black shoes, and a box with two rings on his pocket.

"I _k-know_!" He yelled. "I-I'm just… scared."

"Of what?"

His grip tightened before he pushed himself up from the sink and rushed to the door, opening it. On the other side was Panther Caroso crossing his arms, a serious look on his face, dressed with a red tuxedo, white pants and white shoes, and a rose on the chest pocket that matched with the torso. "Are you _kidding_ me, Panth!? Have you ever been in this situation!?"

He raised a brow. "No, but judging from the time you've spent on this, I find it hard to believe that the _'Lord' O'Donnell_ is scared."

"Fear is irrational."

"But fear can be avoided."

Wolf fell silent for a moment, before sighing. "Look, you may not understand-"

"There's _nothing_ that needs understanding, Wolf. You shouldn't be afraid; you know how this will end."

Wolf kept staring at the yellow eyes, processing the words he heard. He let out another breath and his heart rate slowed a little. "You're… right."

The panther smiled. "That's more like it. Shall we get going before you tear your suit apart?"

Wolf laughed. "Yeah… Wait, should I wear the eyepatch?" He pointed at the piece of clothing in his head.

"Ehh… Yeah, why not?"

"Alright, let's get going."

_"Everything's fine."_

* * *

"You know, Wolf, we've got a _long_ way until we get there."

Wolf was beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet, wandering through his memories, remembering the times he spent with him. _That_ brought a genuine smile on his face. "Do you remember that night when I asked you my first favour?"

A grin formed on the feline's face. "How could I forget? You were fucking desperate."

Wolf chuckled. "Fuck off. I wanted to spend a good night with him."

"Well, you sure did from what you told me the next day."

His cheeks burned. "Y-yeah. He was goddamn good for it being his first time."

"It was yours too, so I guess you don't exactly know what a _real _good time is." Panther winked and Wolf looked at him with a stoic look.

Then, a playful grin formed on his face. "Trying to hit on me?"

Panther laughed this time. "Heck no! Nothing wrong with you, but I'm not like that and you know it."

"Of course I _fucking_ know it. Sargasso's walls aren't sound-proof."

"Hah! Let's not get into my past relationships."

"More like one-night stands." They chuckled. "But whatever. What I wanted to say is… thank you."

Panther kept talking while looking at the road. "You've said it already."

"Well, I'll say it again. Without you, I don't think I'd ever be in this black suit."

"Are you proposing to me?"

Wolf let out a small laugh. "Wow, that's gay."

"Hah! No, you are."

"Touché."

After a good laugh, they spent a few seconds in silence, Wolf staring back at the peaceful streets on his right, until he heard a voice. "You're actually lucky, now that I think about it."

He turned back at the speaker. "What do you mean?"

"If I haven't known the boss of the restaurant, nothing would've ever happened."

Wolf pondered for a moment. "Maybe it could, but not so easily."

Panther nodded. "You have a point there."

"But yeah. Your crazy, sexual life ended up helping _me_. That's fucking weird."

The feline grinned at him. "Have I ever told you the story of how I almost have sex with that guy?"

Wolf scowled. "Fucking don't. I don't want to picture that in my head."

Panther laughed loudly, soon followed by Wolf.

"_So many good things happened to me because of a… confusion." _He stared out the window again, this time finding an infinite amount of grass, civilization being left behind. _"I'm lucky I'll have you by my side forever."_

"Wolf, do you remember the _big _night?"

"How can I forget?"

"Max appreciates that."

"Max your boss? Why?"

"He said that he feels 'thankful for choosing his restaurant for that'… or something amongst those lines."

"Ah, you're welcome. And gotta thank him too, for letting me do it."

"He doesn't really care about what you feel. If it helps his bussiness, he's up for it."

"That's shitty. Did it help?"

Panther snorted. "You kidding? Of course it did. You don't see two gay heroes getting married everyday. Don't you remember you both appeared on _every_ magazine and newspaper in Corneria? Even the T.V. showed images of you two."

"Ah, you're right." He looked away again.

"_I still remember every part of that day. The song I did for you, my speech, your smile, your laugh, your tears, your hands touching mine, the ring… the way you said yes."_

His tail began waging slowly, and happiness made its way into his face.

"_I love you so much."_

"Someone's not nervous anymore."

Wolf chuckled. "Yeah… Just thinking about him is enough to make me feel good."

"Well, I suppose I wish you the best for your future."

"Thank you. Support means a lot to us."

Silence appeared again, but Wolf found it awkward. He had to come up with something, so he brought up the first thing that appeared on his thoughts. "So, is something going on between you and the blue girl?"

"_Krystal._ And… yes," Wolf's ears perked, "we're trying something."

"No way! You finally got her?"

"Yeah, but it's… quite weird."

"Explain?"

Panther's ears fell. "She said that she had… and still _has_ a crush on Fox, even though she doesn't say anything."

His tail stood stiff, and a frown quickly replaced his smirk. "What."

"She won't try anything, don't worry."

His muscles relaxed again as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay..."

"She's not really into me, but she said that she wanted to try anyways, to see if her crush on him dissappears. She knows she can't do anything about it, but she just can't let him go."

"…I see. Hope it goes well for you."

"Yeah… hope so, too."

"_Now it's definitely awkward." _He shifted his sight outside. The view of hills on the horizon was something he considered beautiful. He got lost on the landscape, as the green of the fields made him remember of the green of his eyes.

"Wolf, do you want your marriage to last?"

He didn't have to think his answer. "Yeah. I wouldn't marry him if I didn't want to."

"But why him? You've always talked about taking him down and killing him yourself."

"_The old days."_ Wolf chuckled. "I… always had a crush on him, just like Krystal. His face is cute, his eyes are gorgeous, his body is hot, and whenever I saw his smile I just melted. When I actually got to know him, I knew he had to be mine. He cares about others, he's funny, he's charming, he knows when he has to take matters seriously, and most importantly, he _loves_ cuddling and kissing."

Panther laughed. "Wait, _you _love cuddling? That's a big news."

"_Déjà vu."_ His tail wagged at the memory. "Yeah, whatever…"

"But why acting like you hated him all the time?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna say 'kill that hot man I want to furiously fuck'. And when I said that _I_ had to kill him was so _you _didn't kill him, because I wasn't going to, and I had to make sure you didn't either. We were on different sides, and Andross was my boss; I couldn't show any love. Besides, I like looking manly; being all girly is… not my style."

"You don't have to be an asshole to be manly."

"I _wasn't_ an asshole. I only had to be rude towards Fox, and that's it."

"Uh-huh."

"…I, uh…" He scratched the back of his head. "I may have been shitty with some people, but I _swear_ I was genuinelly angry when I did."

Panther kept his serious look and raised a brow. "Some?"

"…_many_ people."

Now he smirked. "Much better."

Yet Wolf felt bad, _guilty_. "You know what? You're right. I _was_ an asshole. But… I dunno."

"Masculinity is not about being a dick. You just have to… be yourself."

"You think?"

"To be honest, the way you've been acting whenever we met these days is fine. I don't see you like a girly man, yet you still care about me, or others…"

His eyes opened wide. "Really?"

"I mean, when you talk about Fox's dick you're _really _gay, but apart from that, yes. McCloud surely changed you."

Wolf smiled. "Yeah… he did. He… forgives me for every mistake I make and made before. He makes me feel safe, like I have infinite chances to improve. That's the main reason I love him… between many other main reasons, his _hot_ cock included." Panther laughed at the remark. "And thank you for the compliment."

Panther kept quiet for a moment. "You two sure fit together perfectly. And you're welcome."

Wolf tail swung to the sides, closing his eyes, tapping his finger on his leg while humming the song he made for Fox when he proposed.

"_I'll never leave you, my love._

_Because you're the one that gives me hope._

_Whenever you leave my sights._

_I'll never forget I still have you by my side."_

His thoughts were interrupted. "Here we are, Wolf."

Opening his eyes again, his jaw fell at the sight of the vast of green in front of him. hundreds of chairs placed side by side, leaving a path in the middle, and a big, white arc stood in front of the altar, right at the end of a three-step staircase. On the surroundings were _tons_ of people, some cameras and reporters, all dressed with fancy suits of different colours. He spotted General Pepper, Bill… but not the Star Fox team. They got out of the car and started walking towards the altar.

Wolf now paid attention to a small detail: violet and green flowers hung on top of the arc and on the edge of the chairs, and they were also spread on the sides of the red carpet. The feeling was overwhelming, and after walking a few meters, Wolf began to tremble. "No… _fucking_… w-way…" He felt some tears were about to come out, but he looked down and covered his eyes. "Fuck…"

"Hey, it's okay." Panther hugged the wolf. "Like I said, hope he makes you happy."

Wolf placed his head against his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. "He w-will, I'm sure o-of it."

People started gathering around them, but Panther raised his hand. "Nothing is wrong here. Please, give him some space. Maybe you'll get a chance to talk to him later." And just like they came, they left. Pepper and Bill said a few words to an almost recomposed Wolf before leaving, and a short, white, skinny rat still stood there with his hands on the pockets of his gray suit. Panther looked at him with a wide smile. "Maximilian Rogers! Aren't you a beautiful sight."

The rat returned the smile. "I know I'm a sexy beast, I don't need reminders. Wolf! How are you doing!"

Wolf wiped the rest of the tears and grinned. "I'm making an ocean of happiness before making the big step, how do you think?"

"Ah, you'll do just fine! You're looking good for your soon-to-be-husband!"

Wolf chuckled. "Thanks."

"Well, just like those other two, I wanted to congratulate you for the big step! Gotta say tho," he got closer and covered the right side of his mouth, "that ol' hound wasn't really warm with his words."

"Ah, yeah. We're not exactly on the best terms, but maybe after getting engaged with Fox he'll turn softer."

The rat patted Wolf on the shoulder. "Bah! No one can resist such handsome fellah! I bet that guy doesn't have friends at all!"

Wolf laughed, getting slightly uncomfortable with the touch. He saw a car parking beside Panther's, and he knew exactly whose car it was. "Well, I have to go."

"Gotcha. Good luck, boy!"

He waved towards Max and ran to the altar. He stood and faced towards the crowd, noticing everyone taking a seat for themselves and a few cameramen quickly setting their equipment.

The place was packed with people he didn't know, yet they took their time to attend to his wedding. Was it for their own good? Or did they really care about him and Fox?

Whatever the answer was, they were there watching, recording, putting aside their everyday life just to see two men getting married. The thought of their relationship being loved made Wolf smile. No one would stop them from being happy, and that was enough to make him feel safe.

He was _ready._

Wolf saw Fox emerge from the car, followed by the rest of his team. His mouth opened widely at the sight of his lover, dressed with a white tuxedo, slightly similar to his own, white pants and white shoes. _"You're my light, my pure fox. You guided me through the darkness of my heart. The colours we wear match with our souls."_

When Fox stood by the end of the carpet, red dots appeared from the cameras. Wolf blinked a few times to recompose. _"Smile, Wolf. Everyone is watching." _Fox's teammates walked behind him except for Peppy, who walked right beside him. They wore tuxedos according to their colours, save Krystal and the red dress she used at the meeting, the one that changed his life forever.

When he reached the first step of the stairs, Fox suddenly stopped, turned around and nodded at his companions. They all nodded back and took their seats, located on the first row of chairs. Wolf saw Krystal sitting next to Panther before she sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. Panther held her hand and kissed her forehead. He frowned at his teammate, but Panther simply mouthed "don't worry".

Fox appeared in Wolf's field of sight with a smile that quickly spread to him. Wolf felt the tears building up again, but he managed to control it. Fox extended his hands and Wolf held them tightly before they stared at each other's eyes in silence. Soon after, Fox broke the ice. "I see you're wearing the patch." He whispered.

He smiled wider. "Yep. Didn't want to scare the public."

Fox chuckled slightly. "You'd look even better without it, though."

"Yeah… Do you want me to take it off?"

"Could you?" He tilted his head and smiled.

Wolf sighed, then smiled. His hands travelled to the back of his head and untied the piece. An image of a naked Fox standing in awe in front of him flashed on his mind, followed by the sight of the present-time Fox with a warm smile on his face.

"Wolf, you look beautiful like that."

Wolf returned the smile and held the fox's hands again. "Hon, you know I prefer the word badass."

Fox chuckled. "Fiiine… You look badass _and _beautiful."

"And hot?" He playfully grinned.

Fox looked away and blushed. "Y-yeah… _And_ really hot."

Wolf turned Fox's head with his index finger to look directly into his eyes, but before he could even do anything else, a bull dressed as a priest stood behind the altar.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Today, we are reunited here to celebrate the union of two heroic men: Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell. They have proven us that love has no limits, as they bind together spiritually after years of conflict between them. Now, as requested by the couple, each will say his vows to the other."

Both nodded at the priest before staring at each other again. After a few seconds of silence, Wolf opened his mouth to speak just as Fox did the same.

"You go first." They said in usion before their faces filled with surprise, followed by snickering and blushing.

After their little scene, Wolf smiled at his lover. "Fox, honey, go on."

Fox returned the expression. "Okay…" Wolf felt Fox's hands clasping as he took a deep breath. "Wolf O'Donnell, I'm proud to be your husband. The times we spent together were more than enough to develop my feelings for you completely… and I want to spend every single day with you from now on. You made my days better, and I'm completely sure of my decision: I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Wolf felt the tears he was trying to hold bursting out of his eyes, yet he still had a wide genuine smile on his face. Fox placed his forehead on Wolf's and stared at him directly into his eyes; _peace._

Wolf took a deep breath before separating from his lover, recomposing. "My turn." He clasped Fox's hands and laughed. "This is gonna be long." He cleared his troath.

"Fox McCloud, I'm proud to be your husband, too. You set me free from my past, giving me a second chance… a second _life._ You helped me when nobody else would, and for that, I owe you my soul. I also want to thank you for kissing me when I made _that_ mistake; it was one of the few moments I truly felt alive. And…" Tears started falling again. He sniffed while rubbing his eye with his finger. "God… And I, too, loved every single moment we spent together. I-I don't know where I'd be without you now… m-maybe I would've killed myself or something… but you came to me that night and I _knew _I had to get you, because you showed m-me the meaning of hope and happiness with just a kiss. I love you now and I'll love you forever, and just like you said: I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Fox simply stared at him with a smile, tears also threatening to come out. "To think I believed that I'd never find love."

"If someone present has any objections, raise your hand and speak now."

Fox's eyes travelled through the crowd while Wolf's only fixated on Krystal, who was being held tightly by Panther, her head buried on his neck while her chest trembled.

He felt bad for her. The feeling of unrequited love was something he knew damn too well; Fox may have been gay for him too, but the years before he found out were a living hell.

"_Hope he makes her happy…"_

After almost a full ten seconds, the priest continued. "Then by the power invested in me, I hereby declare you as husband… and husband. You may now kiss."

When the sentence was finished, Wolf placed his hands on Fox's waist and pulled him closer, the other's hands travelling behind his head as a response, connecting their lips together with a passionate kiss. The world seemed like it had truly stopped for him; the only thing he felt was the softness of Fox's lips, a feeling he got more than used to. He _loved_ it.

The moment their mouths separated was when everything came back to life, as the applause and cheers from the crowd quickly resonated on his ears again. Wolf picked up his lover bridal style, and for an instant, an image of a hall with two doors on each side appeared in front of him.

"_That night, I knew you were mine just like I was yours."_

Fox wrapped his arms on Wolf's neck and whispered in his ear: "So… how about we do something fun later?" He winked with a playful smirk.

Wolf stared at him with a wide grin. "Someone's getting frisky."

"Fuck yeah, I am." He caressed his chest. "I want to have an amazing first night as husbands."

"If we do both roles, then consider it done."

Fox's tail wagged madly. "But I get to be top first!"

Confusion filled his face. "Topping first?"

"Yep! Saving the best for latter."

Wolf chuckled. "You sly fox."

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, Wolf soon joined Fox on the bed. The first thing he did was to inhale deeply his neck.

"You smell like flowers, hon."

"Thanks. That shampoo you bought is really nice."

Wolf kissed him on the cheek and placed his head on his shoulder. "Only the best for my lovely fox."

He felt the top of his head being kissed softly. "You're also amazing, don't forget that. And you also smell really good."

He turned his head up to look at him in the eyes, grinning mischeviously. "Am I amazing in bed too?"

Fox tiredly laughed. "Well, if the _Hero _of Lylat screaming for more isn't enough proof, then I don't know what would be."

Wolf huffed. "You know the _Hero _is completely the _Lord_ of Sargasso's bottom."

He smiled. "Recent events say otherwise."

He smiled back. "He has a weak spot for the hero. It's completely legit."

Fox chuckled again. "God, I love you so much."

They shared a short kiss. "I love you too, just as much."

And just like that, sleep soon took the eager wolf away; eager to see the new adventures his new husband will take him to.

He laid peacefully on Fox's side with the image of his hand with a green ring on his finger locked with Fox's hand with a purple ring on his finger. That way, they'll _always_ be connected.

"_Wolf O'Donnell, I'm glad I love you just like you love me. You let the right words slip out as a mistake, yet I knew I had an opportunity, and I had to take it. _"Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act!"

_That stuck on me forever, and it's thanks to you that I had the courage to kiss you. I'll never hesitate from now on. I'm sure I want to see what the future has in store for us, and live it with you at my side._

_I don't care about the past. I don't care for how long we fought in a war that took us to different sides. I simply don't care, because…_

_You are Forgiven."_

* * *

**I think ending stuff with that little text and the title as the last word(s) looks amazing, am I right?**

…**no? Okay…**

**YAY ME! I finished something else and relatively close to my last update. I feel powerful.**

**Soooo, hope you guys like it! I've read your kind reviews in the other story. BIG THANK YOU to all of you!**

**Also, I got a little bit of inspiration from "To Fix A Broken Wolf" chapter 8 (the idea of finishing it on the bed instead of at the end of the marriage, which is what I had in mind). The story's from HoshiKurama. Go see it! (You probably did already, but if you didn't, you know what to do!) It's cool, and it has peepees touching, so you can't say no!**

**Second also, re-reading my other story I realized I had LOTS of typos. That's what I get for writing at night.**

**Third also, I seriously run out of synonyms and stuff pretty fast, so please forgive me if I repeat the same words again and again and again and again and-ok the joke's not funny, I get it.**

**Fourth also, the song piece TECHNICALLY doesn't exists. I made it myself (I actually did it pretty quick lol) without any actual songs, so it also doesn't have a rythm (unless you put it one, of course). If it does exist, I didn't know.**

**Fifth also, when I said that about the girly men stuff, don't get mad at me. I did it to impersonate the character, because I doubt Wolf would be like the stereotyped gay. You real life people express whatever you want in the way you'd love to!**

**Das it! See youuu… later? Am I ever writing something again?**


End file.
